The disclosure relates to updating memory and, more specifically, to techniques for updating memory of a chassis management module.
Each of a wide variety of conventional electronic apparatuses consists of components arranged in an array. As one example, a blade server system comprises a plurality of blade servers arranged in an array. The blade server system usually has a whole chassis and provides various functions, such as power supply, computation, communication, and heat dissipation, in a centralized and united manner. As such, the blade sever system is a high-density system.
In general, the numerous blade servers (calculation nodes) are disposed in the front of a chassis to enhance convenience for a user and an administrator. A chassis management module (CMM), a fan, and a power supply have been disposed at the back of the chassis. In general, the blade servers, the fan, the power supply, and the chassis management module are designed to be hot-swappable to enhance serviceability. The design requires a middle board for supporting the hot swapping of the blade servers, the fan, the power, and the chassis management module.
The middle board is electrically connected to each of the components through a connector so as to transmit power signals, control high-speed signals, and control low-speed signals. The middle board usually has a non-volatile memory, including but not limited to a flash read-only memory (ROM) or an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM). The non-volatile memory stores therein unerasable codes, including but not limited to vital product data (VPD) that includes, for example, data pertaining to control, manufacturing, parts and components. Typical VPD comprises a part number, a serial number, a product model number, a product version, a maintenance level, and the other specific information. Alternatively, VPD further comprises user-defined information. After a user has replaced the chassis management module, VPD data in the non-volatile memory of the middle board is accessible through the system, such that maintenance technicians or R&D engineers can perform data analysis.
The non-volatile memory is an active component. The active component is defined as an electronic component adapted to effectuate a gain in an electrical circuit, so as to perform active functions such as amplifying or oscillating when supplied with power. Persons skilled in the art understand that active components mounted on a circuit board are susceptible to being damaged and becoming unreliable, thereby shortening the service life of the circuit board.
As its name indicates, the middle board is positioned centrally at the blade server system. It is difficult to perform maintenance operation on the middle board in front or back of the chassis. As a result, to maintain or replace the middle board it has been necessary to remove the chassis and then remove parts and components from the blade server system. Furthermore, when the middle board is damaged, it is difficult and inconvenient to read the data in the non-volatile memory of the middle board. As such, the serviceability of the conventional middle board is unsatisfactory in particular due to the non-volatile memory or other active components in use. The short service life of the conventional middle board causes many technical support problems.